


Spindle

by V (orphan_account)



Category: Gossip Girl, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodily Fluids, Comfort, Costume Kink, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "How to Succeed in Bassness," alternate universe.  Vanessa invites Blair to a Halloween party in New York University's student union, but Blair is still bothered by Chuck not inviting her to the opening of his new nightclub, Gimlet...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spindle

Vanessa knocks on Blair's door.  Dorota opens it.  She jumps and runs to the far left corner of the room. 

Blair looks up from her chess game.  "Dorota, what is wrong with you?"

"Miss Blair, it witch from _Sleeping Beauty._ "

Blair sighs and looks out her door. 

"Dorota, it's only Abrams dressed up as Maleficent."

Dorota is still huddled in the corner..

"Dorota, why don't you go and get yourself a bottle of water?  Come back when you're not shaken up."

"Yes, Miss Blair." 

Dorota swiftly leaves the room.

"Blair, um, we're having a Halloween party in the Union if you'd like to come.  You don't have to come in costume."

"Go away, Abrams."  Blair moves a pawn on her chessboard. 

"For once, Blair, I am trying to be nice to you...."

" _Go away, Abrams!_ "

Vanessa steps inside Blair's dorm room.  She sits on Georgina's bed.

"Is something wrong, Blair?  You sound panicked." 

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Are you sure, Blair?"

"I'm sure, Abrams.  It's not every night when you get uninvited to your boyfriend's club opening!"  Blair pushes the chessboard off the bed.  She falls face forward into her sheets. 

"What happened?  And why isn't Serena here with you?"

Blair gets up, inhales and loudly exhales.  "I tricked Chuck into trying to help me get the speech at the freshman dinner.  He decided not to speak to me or let me help with the Gimlet opening.  He later forgave me and invited me back."

"Gimlet's the new bar in the Empire Hotel, right?"

Blair nods. 

"How did he get a liquor license?  The minimum drinking age was raised to 21 in 1984."

"I called his Uncle Jack to help Chuck get a liquor license.  When he found out he uninvited me again.   And Serena has to be there because she's working for a PR agent. "

"Aww.  That was harsh of Chuck to do that to you."

"Chuck and his Uncle Jack aren't exactly the best of friends.  He had every right to not invite me again."   

"Don't say that, Blair."  Vanessa walks to Blair's bed.  "If Chuck can't appreciate the things you're doing for him, then maybe you should..."  Vanessa kicks something under the bed.  "What was that?"

"What was what?" 

Vanessa grabs the something she kicked.  It's a strap-on with a dildo attached to it.

"I have never seen that thing before in my life, Abrams."

"Blair, you and I know this is a dildo."

"I bought it for Chuck so I could punish him when he needed to be punished." 

"Has Chuck been punished with this yet?"

"No.  Why?"

"I think I know how to make you feel better."  

"How?"

"With that spindle you bought for Chuck, Sleeping Beauty."

Vanessa kisses Blair.  Blair slips her tongue in Vanessa's mouth.  She pulls Vanessa onto the bed.  The two of them make out for a few minutes before Blair feels for Vanessa's zipper.  Vanessa, in turn, pushes up Blair's dress.  By the time Blair's dress is pushed up Blair has unzipped Vanessa's Maleficent outfit.  Vanessa slides out of the outfit, keeping on her Maleficent horns.

Vanessa spends a few seconds licking and kissing Blair's stomach as she slides off her panties.  After Vanessa pulls off Blair's panties she licks and caresses her thighs.  Blair sighs.  "I'll just pretend you're Chuck," she says as she lets out a small moan.

Two of Vanessa's fingers easily slide inside of Blair.  Vanessa wriggles them as she works Blair's clit with her left hand.  "You smell wonderful down here," Vanessa says as Blair becomes wetter and wetter.  "You have a nice cunt, Blair.

When Blair's wetness starts to coat Vanessa's palm Vanessa pulls out.  She puts the strap-on on.

"The condoms are in my dresser, Abrams."

Vanessa puts on a condom over the strap-on as Blair bends over.  Her face is against the bed.  Vanessa takes her from behind.

Vanessa starts off with slow strokes inside of Blair. 

"Faster, Abrams."  Blair moans.

Vanessa pumps faster and faster inside of Blair until she can hear the smacking of Blair's buttcheeks meeting her pelvis.  The sound of Vanessa thrusting in Blair's cunt is also growing louder.  The smell of Blair's cunt lingers in the air.

"Lie back.  I want to ride you."

Vanessa lies back on the bed, Blair still on the dildo.  Blair faces away from the dildo and rides it aggressively.  Her moans become louder and louder.

"I think I'm going to cum." 

Blair slides off the dildo.  She squirts all over her bed.  A huge puddle appears all over her comforter.  She collapses and quivers on top of Vanessa's body.

Neither one of them make it to the Halloween party in the Union or Gimlet that night.

 

Dorota enters Blair's  room.  She is carrying flowers.

"Miss Blair, flowers arrive for you.  See, Mister Chuck--"

Dorota sees a half-nude Blair and Vanessa, in her underwear, asleep and in an embrace on Georgina's old bed.  She also sees the huge puddle on Blair's bed.

Dorota places the flowers on Blair's bedside drawer.  She runs off again, horrified.

The flowers are from Jack, not Chuck, Bass, anyway. 


End file.
